


you don’t belong here.

by orphan_account



Series: HUX ISNT DEAD STFU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hes trying his best, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is literally just so confused and sad, Implied Past Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Tros fix-it, pryde is such a fucking dick okay i hate him, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tros fix-it ficinstead of being sent to immediate execution, poe finn and chewie are imprisoned. hux reveals himself as the spy within their confinements and begins to help them hatch a plan of escape.... but things never really go as planned
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Finn, Armitage Hux & Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux & Pryde, Hux & Everyone
Series: HUX ISNT DEAD STFU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	you don’t belong here.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii :D 
> 
> ok so this is my first sw fic and if i hadn’t been so ashamed of stanning hux i would’ve written some 100 fics like six years ago but ANYWAYS this fic is a huge “fuck you pryde!”

Unbelievable. 

So much build up, so much pressure, just to be caught. It should have been simple. Get Chewie, get out. Instead, they were outmanned in a matter of minutes. 

Now, they were in a cell. 

Shackled to the wall, feeling especially useless, there wasn’t much they could do. They could only hope Rey and the falcon had somehow gotten away. Finn said he had a feeling, but Poe wasn’t sure how much he wanted to bet on ‘a feeling’. 

It hadn’t even been a day, and yet the trio felt hopeless. Perhaps that’s why the cell doors opened when they did. Polished black boots clicked along the equally scrubbed flooring. The visitor had their hands intertwined, walking as though they had something on their mind. It was this visitor alone that entered, doors shutting firmly behind them. 

“Oh god,” Poe looked up at them, “What the hell do _you_ want?”

Armitage Hux grinned at them, taking a few steps closer. He said nothing, walking slowly and precisely. He looked up at the security camera before spinning on his heel, his hands now behind his back. 

“I’ve been told you have a certain… espionage…” He grinned, pausing in his steps. His hair was less slicked back than days of old, and his eyes were twinkling with something unrecognizable.

“As if.” Finn laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t you think the resistance would be doing better if we did?” He reasoned, eyes narrowed. Hux laughed to himself. 

“Oh but haven’t you?” The general questioned innocently. “You _have_ managed to guess our every move for a while now…” 

“Just luck.” Poe told him, looking up with a bored expression. 

“Of course of course,” Hux took another step, before swivelling once more. He clasped his hands together. 

There was a lapse of silence, and then, 

“Q27B-9065-G4F2-YZ81-L4DS-IN2A.” 

Poe’s eyes widened dramatically at the series of numbers and letters. “God Fucking Damnit.” He sighed, bowing his head. Hux grinned, looking satisfied with himself. Finn looked at the both of them, confused. 

“What does that mean? Poe what did he say?” 

“He said…” Dameron began, eyeing the ginger wearily, “He said that he’s the spy. Basically.”

 _“What!?”_

Finn’s jaw dropped as Chewie let out an equally horrified roar. 

“There’s _no_ way!” The former trooper shook his head, “He must’ve stolen the code from the actual spy, or have seen it somewhere or- or-”

“I assure you, that is not the case, FN-2187.” Hux interrupted, looking dead serious. 

“It’s Finn…” He muttered quietly under his breath. 

“Eight Seven, then, if you’d like a sobriquet.” 

“That’s still just numbers.” 

“Well I don’t suppose you’ve given yourself a surname now have you?” Hux inquired, raising a brow. 

“...No.” Finn admitted dejectedly, pouting slightly. 

“Very well then, Dameron and Eight Seven it is.” 

That earned a dejected groan from the Wookie. Hux turned to look at him, “What?”

Chewie growled once more, shaking his head. 

“I’ll simply refer to you as the beast.” Armitage decided, receiving a growl. “Now then! I haven’t come here to chit chat.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Poe deadpanned, looking unimpressed.

“Yes, well, quite a few things could fool you.” Hux waved him off, “But if you would have just allowed me to speak without interjecting, you’d already know that I am here to help you formulate an escape plan.” 

“Yay us.” Finn grumbled, slouching even further against the wall. Hux glared. 

“That Jedi girl escaped with the Falcon and I’m the only one _not_ chained here, but sure, if you like your odds better without me, I’ll just be on my way.” 

There was silence. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

They hadn’t gotten very far into their “planning” before Hux had announced that he had to leave. Realistically there was not yet even an inkling of a plan. 

“At least we know Rey got away.” Finn supplied finally, tired of the silence that had been plaguing them. Poe chuckled, smiling slightly while not looking up from the ground. 

“I totally knew it, you know.” The pilot said. 

“Knew what?” 

“That Hugs was the spy.” 

“Oh shut up you did not.” Finn rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully. Chewie made a noise of agreement. 

“I did too! I had a hunch!” Poe laughed, shoving back. 

“Please, whenever you have a hunch you make sure every Resistance _and_ First Order member know just so you can brag if you’re right.” He supplied, looking rather confident in his words. 

“Okay so _maybe_ I didn’t _know_... _But!_ , there was a little voice in my head thinking about how funny it would be if the spy was him.” The pilot admitted, grinning.

“Is it as funny as you thought it’d be now that you know he’s our only hope off this dump?” 

“..... No.” 

Time passed scarily slow and fast simultaneously. Hux had made many visits, and yet they were nowhere near an actual plan. Anything proposed was instantly shut down due to the high surveillance and probability of being caught. 

Oddly enough, a strange sort of solidarity grew between the four. The more time the general spent with them the more accustomed they became to the idea that he was indefinitely on their side. With no one to talk to but each other, on the trio’s side at least, a sort of camaraderie that would have been found in no other scenario began to grow. They didn’t trust Hux at all, frankly, but he was still their one shot, and so they listened.

The most prominent thing about him was that he was an annoying little shit. He was overconfident and a little too cocky for someone betraying a system so ruthless. He was so flawed and cracked you could look at him and guess how many times he’d taken a shot in the last hour (the answer was usually never below one). 

And while they hated him, they grew accustomed to him. 

That’s why it was rather jarring to see him almost stumble into the cell.

He hadn’t visited for a noticeable amount of time, and when he finally did arrive, he was not himself.

His hands were shaking, hair disheveled and pallor even paler than usual. His greatcoat was nowhere to be seen, which made him look _much_ smaller. His eyes were wide and unfocused and he looked especially panicked. 

“Hugs?” Poe called cautiously, still bound to the wall. He got no reply. 

Armitage slumped against the wall across from them. His hands were pulling at his hair almost instantly as he drew his knees up to his chest. He stared into nothing, still. 

“Hux.” Finn that time. He was much less lenient than Poe was when it came to fraternizing with the enemy. Or.. well former enemy. While Poe could banter and sometimes chat with Hux, Finn found himself still giving the cold shoulder. He knew the First Order, people like Hux didn’t just change because. 

Hux didn’t reply once again. His breathing was erratic and he was bordering on frantic. 

“Hux what’s going on?” Finn demanded sternly. Poe nudged him, shaking his head.

“I’m a traitor.” Hux gasped finally. Fingers twisting even further into his hair as he pulled at it. _“I’m a traitor!”_

The two Resistance men shared a look, frowning. 

“Everything I believed in. Everything I cared about. My life’s work. Down the drain.” He laughed incredulously, one hand slipping down to pull at his face. “Everything I am, I owe to the First Order, and I’m a traitor.” 

Finn suddenly felt something he didn’t think possible when referring to the man before him. Empathy.

He had been here before. A traitor to his entire life, abandoning it. He didn’t know why Hux had decided to become a spy, but it couldn’t have been a decision made without careful consideration. 

“Hey,” He began, “It’s okay. You’re doing the right thing. You’re saving people. _You._.”

“The First Order was supposed to save people.” Armitage countered. “I _wanted_ to save people. And now I- I’m betraying it all.” His breath hitched. 

“C’mon Hugs, what has the First Order _really_ done for you?” Poe tried, hoping to reason.

“Gave me a purpose, fed me, raised me, saved me from my backwater planet. I’d be dead without them.” Hux gasped.

“There are better ways to save someone than forcing them to commit to your organization though-”

 _“This was the better way!”_

Poe snapped his mouth shut.

“I. Just. Want. Order.” The general wheezed, “I just wanted a _solution_ , and now it’s all _ruined_!” 

“You can’t organize a galaxy.” Finn said quietly, eyes remorseful. 

That was the first time that day that Hux actually focused on any of them. He looked up, smiling bitterly, tears building in his eyes. His face was sunken in, eyes tired. His lips were cracked and they noticed for the first time a bruising on his neck.

“Don’t you think I’ve realized that?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u all enjoyed this chapter!! i will be updating soon hopefully heheheheh


End file.
